


i wanted you to stay

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Girl Penis, Smut, Top Song Yuqi, sex is mentioned but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin is surprised to see the girl she haven't seen in 2 years at her doorstep.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 12





	i wanted you to stay

Soojin's eyes widened the moment she saw who was at her door. The younger was dripping wet, probably from the heavy rain. Yuqi was shaking cold, under her eyes were huge eyebags and dark spot.

Soojin felt her heart ache at the view of her former member. "Yuqi..." She starts off, still in a daze as she looks at the girl she haven't seen for a while. 2 years now, Soojin kept count. It's hard to forget someone you've worked with for 9 years, fell in love with at 20 and gave your virginity to. "A-Are you okay?" The older asked, quickly pulling the girl in her apartment gently and closed the door behind her. "What brings you here?" Soojin asked, soothing the younger's back. "You must be cold."

The older was about to leave to grab a towel, but Yuqi pulls her back by the arm. "Don't. I won't be long." The chinese woman finally spoke, eyes soft and voice husky and almost out of breath. "You're still staying here." Yuqi smiled. The younger is reminded of their body close, Soojin panting and shaking under her as the older rests her palm on Yuqi's cheeks, eyes dark with lust that Yuqi just dies at how much of a fucking masterpiece Soojin is.

"Yeah..." Soojin awkwardly responded. "When did you come back to Seoul? You could've called me, I still have the same number." The older changed the subject.

"I couldn't do that to you. After all I left without giving you an answer, without talking to you at all after, you know. I didn't want to bother you." Well aside from the last time, they've done it a lot of times, some of which Yuqi forgot to wear a condom and fuck Soojin for God knows how many times in one sitting. One time Soojin's period came late and Yuqi found the older woman crying in the bathroom, the first time Yuqi ever saw her cry as she claims that it was her fault while the younger insisted that it takes two to do the deed.

"You could never bother me. You know I'll always have time for you, every one of you."

Yuqi nods her head. She felt a bit sad after promising Soojin she'd never leave and always be her friend even until they're 70. "Are you guys still...?"

"Yeah." Soojin answered. "We made a comeback 3 months ago. We won't be going on for a while. We announced a 1 year hiatus just a few weeks ago." Yuqi nods her head.

"And Shuhua?" The chinese woman asked.

"She released a single a year ago. The company gave her permission to release a solo album for this year, she's still in the middle of making it though, with Soyeon's guide."

"And Minnie, Soyeon and Miyeon?"

"Miyeon purseud acting, though she still does singing, that is the OSTs for her dramas. Soyeon is still planning for her first solo album. Minnie released a solo album 2 years ago, w-when you- uhm left. It was a ballad album, she said it was dedicated for you incase you would want to listen to our new stuff."

Yuqi frowned at that. She messed up big time. "And you?"

"I've only done group comebacks. I'm not planning on going solo anytime from now, as I'm pretty busy with stuff. Solo albums and choreography would take too much of my time and I don't want to spend that long away from home."

"Don't tell me..." Yuqi misunderstands.

"No. No, of course not. If it was that, you know I would go all the way over China to let you know if I was pregnant. It's not that. I am," she paused, "remember when I sprained my ankle?" Soojin asked, to which the younger nodded. "After you left, I sort of forgot to take care of myself. A lot changed in my routine after you left so I was kind of a mess and I completely damaged my nerves so I can't really dance that hard or do a lot of things with the use of my legs. Right now I'm just focusing on resting it for some time so I won't do much more damage to it than I already did."

"S-Soojin, I can't find the words- I'm so, so sorry." The younger gulped, seeing the way Soojin tugs at her sweater, indicating that she wasn't comfortable with what she was sharing.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just that, and I've already achieved my dream." The older smiled.

"But you loved dancing." Yuqi said. "Everyday, I'd see you in the dance room. Everytime you dance there's always a beautiful smile on the corner of your lips- The dance room was your happy place." Yuqi claimed.

"You were my happy place." Soojin corrected. "But things don't always go the way you want them to." There was a pause before Soojin shared. "And I wanted you to stay, and I know it was selfish of me because I knew you were struggling, I knew how much it pained you to hold on. I resented you despite knowing these, and I never said sorry. I couldn't be the person you could rely on, someone you could tell your troubles to. A lot of times it was always about me-"

"Soojin, it's not your fault-"

"No, let me finish. Please, it's been 2 years since I've been keeping this." When the younger nodded, Soojin continues. "A lot of times it was always about me, it became about the many nights we shared, though they meant nothing-"

"Did it though?" Yuqi asked. "Meant nothing to you?"

"You know it meant a lot to me. I loved you, Yuqi." Soojin confessed. A large lump was relieved from Soojin's throat the moment she said the words she's been dying to say.

"I did too. I still do." The younger confessed. "Maybe I've thought of our members a lot, I felt so sorry for leaving out of a blue without a proper goodbye, but I selfishly thought of you the most. I know I pained you the most with my impulsive decision, and yet I'm still surprised of how much pain I caused, and I would spend a lifetime making it up to you if you still want me."

"Of course I do. There's not a day that I don't."

Yuqi leaned in, only to be pushed away softly. "No. No, you know what would happen after that." Soojin awkwardly said, clearing her throat. "I want to do this right. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes."

Yuqi agreed as she pulls away with a small smile that warmed the older's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even imagine that happening, but i will support them with their decisions if it ever comes to that. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
